Les triplés Soburin: La première année à Poudlard
by rafcorail
Summary: Salut, Moi c'est Katsu avec ma soeur et mon idiot de frère on entre à Poudlard pour notre première année,entre nos blagues, les cours, ma tarée attitude. Il va y avoir du changement à Poudlard!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Les présentations de la familles Soburin ou mes jumeaux et moi

Salut moi c'est Katsu Soburin (à prononcer Sobourine Attention hein?!XD) j'ai un frère jumeau Kuro et une sœur jumelle Kiara non vous n'avez pas mal lut nous sommes bien des triplés. J'ai les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus. Donc logiquement mon débile de frère (c'est beau l'amour fraternel hein? XD) et ma sœur (qui est trop timide soit dit en passant) ont les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus. J'ai mes cheveux coupé au carré dont les pointes partent légèrement sur les coté mes yeux ressemblent à des saphirs à ce qu'on dit mais je n'y crois pas. Ma sœur a des cheveux long qui tombent jusqu'à ses fesses et les même yeux que moi. Mon imbécile de frère a les cheveux long jusqu'à ses épaules coupé comme moi sauf qu'il les attache en queue de cheval et ses cheveux à l'avant (à sa frange) partent de n'importe quel coté (ce qui fait des mèches en haut et en bas et sur le coté) et ses yeux sont légèrement plus clair que ma jumelle et moi. Mais bon je ne vais pas m'étaler sur notre apparence nous n'avons pas du tout le même caractère à croire que nous ne sommes pas triplés Kiara (ma sœur) est timide et très intelligente mais elle peut péter un câble si on touche à ses amis (c'est ma folie qui la contamine la pauvre XD), Mon idiot de frère Kuro est sérieux et très loyal, malgré ça il pette quand même un câble devant un match de Football(ou de Quidditch mais ça c'est nous deux XD seul point sur quoi on est d'accord tout les deux U_U) et comme Kiara il pette un câble quand on touche à ses amis ou sa copine/copain du moment(il est bisexuel), et moi je suis comme qui dirait la folle de l'équipe la tarée la heu bon vous avez compris. Nous sommes des sorciers (sans blague) nous avons 11 ans et nous sommes nés le 7 Juin (mais vous vous en foutez) nous sommes des Sang-Purs mais comme nos parents, nous ne considérons pas les Nés-Moldus comme des sang-impurs-qui-doivent-être-tués ni les Weasley comme des « traitres à leurs sangs » voila!

* * *

Je reconnais que ce chapitre est court mais c'est un prologue alors voila! XD

Reviews s'il vous plait!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: L'arrivée au Chemin de Traverse

OU

Un réveil chez Katsu c'est difficile

Je dors encore tranquillement quand:

« Katsu réveille toi aujourd'hui on va au Chemin de Traverse »

Ça c'est mon père, un vrai taré. (Tel père tel fille.)

« Katsu-chérie, allé il faut te réveiller sinon on va être en retard »

Ça c'est ma mère, une vraie maman-poule, toujours à nous couver.

Ils partent enfin.

« Katsu grosse feignasse réveille-toi on va être en retard »

Ça c'est mon putain de bordel de frère qui fait chier.

« La ferme Kuro ! »

Bon ça c'est se que je veux dire mais ça doit ressembler à :

« RgrhfermetrrKuro »

Il part enfin

« Réveille-toi Katsu on va être en retard »

Et ça c'est ma sœur qui me dit ça sur un ton doux et gentil bien sur.

« Rrrvagreavaffiopviens »

Traduction : « ça va, ça va je viens! »

Je me lève pour aller dans la cuisine (et oui même pour des Sang-Purs nous on déjeune à la cuisine) un elfe de maison arrive :

« Clicky est ravi de voir Maitresse Katsu! Est-ce que Clicky peut faire quelque chose pour Maitresse Katsu. »(notre elfe de maison a reçut un peut d'éducation c'est pour ça qu'il parle assez bien)

« Veut jus d'orange, lait chaud avec deux sucre dedans, assiette avec deux tranche de Bacon et deux œufs au plat, céréales Miel Pops Cracks »

Ça vous étonne que moi une Sang-Pure connaisse cette marque moldue mais enfaite c'est normal parce que nous côtoyons un peu les moldus.

« D'accord Maitresse Katsu! Clicky apporte ça tout de suite à Maitresse Katsu »

Il part puis revient avec ce que j'ai demandé, c'est qu'ils sont rapides c'est elfes de maison.

« Voilà Maitresse Katsu, Clicky a apporté à Maitresse Katsu son petit déjeuné. Bon appétit Maitresse Katsu »

Je tourne la tête pour voir pourquoi il n'a pas apporté le petit déjeuné de mes parent ni celui de mes jumeaux (j'espère que vous n'avez pas oubliez que l'on est des triplés) et voit qu'ils ont déjà commencé à déjeuné. Ah ok je vois ! è_é#

« Katsu ma chérie tu prends beaucoup trop de chose tu vas faire une crise de foie »

« M'man »

« Katsu prend moins de chose tu ne vas pas tout finir »

« P'pa »

« C'est vrai écoute papa et maman »

« T'inquiète, on s'en fout si elle meure »

« Vous faites chiez! »

Je fini mon p'tit dèj' en vitesse et pars me laver et m'habiller. Je me déshabille et me lave. Pour une fois je ne prends pas plus de 10 minutes à me laver, c'est surement à cause de l'excitation. Je m'habille ensuite avec ma tenue préférée :

Chemise blanche un peu bleutée, cravate bleue foncée, slim bleu nuit (comme la cravate), bottines blanches un peu bleutée, une sacoche (qui est en rectangle comme un porte feuille) en bandoulière blanche un peu bleutée avec la bandoulière (qui est fine) bleu nuit. Et un passe bleu nuit et des barrettes bleues nuit et blanches qui retiennent ma frange. Je me fais un maquillage très naturel (qui se voit très peu) et part. Direction la cuisine! Quand j'arrive tout le monde est prêt forcement avec 5 chambre et 5 salle de bain attenante on fait vite !è_é#. En résumé quand j'arrive on sort, on se met dans la voiture (une Mercedes CLA) et on part pour Londres. On arrive devant le «Chaudron Baveur» on se gare et on entre. Le barman (qui est chauve soit dit en passant)dit :

« A tien salut vous venez pour quoi ? »

« Pour allez au chemin de traverse »

« Ouais P'pa a raison »

« Kuro tu est un lèche cul »

« Je t'emmerde Katsu »

« Bon suivez moi, monsieur, madame et les enfants »

« Bien »

« P'pa arrête de faire le mec froid et distant »

« Katsu tu es méchante ouin »

« Mais euh arrête taré de père »

Nous partons, empruntons une porte à coté du bar et on se retrouve dehors entre quatre murs. Le barman (crane d'œuf XD) part, je me retiens de faire une danse de la joie (crane d'œuf il est plus là, crane d'œuf il est plus là, crane d'œuf, crane d'œuf, crane d'œuf il est plus là XD) mon père prend sa baguette magique et frape des pierres aussi tôt un passage s'ouvre. Nous voici au Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Voila le chapitre est terminé, désolé s'il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses.

Reviews s'il vous plait!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Gringotts et ses wagons de l'enfer

OU

Quand l'auteur n'a pas d'idée pour le titre

Nous sommes donc au Chemin de Traverse, nous allons à _« Gringotts: La banque des sorciers »_ nous entrons et allons voir le gobelin-chef. Mon père se racle la gorge :

« Hum Hum »

« Oui monsieur, que voulez vous »

« Nous venons retirer de l'argent pour nos enfants »

« Avez-vous la clé »

« A oui attendez »

Il fouille dans sa poche et en sort une clé.

« La voilà »

« Bien je vais appeler quelqu'un pour vous escorter »

« Stel veut tu les accompagner »

Un gobelin arrive et nous accompagne jusqu'au wagon de l'enfer (je les appelle comme ça car la dernière fois que je suis montée dans wagon après j'avais envie de vomir) il monte avec nous et on arrive devant le coffre-fort de la famille. Il nous demande la clé qu'on lui donne, il ouvre le coffre et on prend 370 gallions d'or (soit 2220 €) et le gobelin referme le coffre. On part et on va à la boutique de vêtement on entre. Une femme assez grosse et habillé tout en mauve vient vers nous.

« C'est pour acheter des vêtements je suppose? »

Non pour parler au pape, bien sur que c'est pour acheter des vêtements. Non franchement c'est femme est conne. Mais bon comme je suis polie (comment ça non eh ben je vous emmerde) je lui réponds :

« Oui madame. Nous allons à Poudlard pour notre première année et nous voudrions l'uniforme.»

« Ah! Bon venez à l'arrière de la boutique je vais vous faire essayer. »

Nous allons à l'arrière de la boutique, elle nous fait essayer et 20 minutes de calvaire plus tard, on va à la caisse.

« Cela fera 150 gallion d'or »

Nous lui donnons l'argent et nous partons. Au final il ne nous reste que les baguettes magiques.

« Nous allons acheter quelque chose, vous devrez aller tout seul acheter la baguette magique »

Nous partons donc chez _« Ollivander-fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C. »_ on entre et monsieur Ollivander arrive.

« C'est pour une baguette magique je suppose? »

Non pour voir ton cul, mais bien sur que c'est pour une baguette magique ducon. Mais comme je suis très polie je réponds:

« Oui monsieur. »

Il part et revient avec 3 étuis à baguette. Il sort la première baguette de son étui et la donne à Kiara.

« Cette baguette est faite en bois de chêne elle contient un crin de licorne et fait 25 cm elle est idéale pour les métamorphose et est légèrement flexible et facile à tenir en main »

Ma sœur l'essaye un éclair violet sort dérangeant la vitrine du magasin et Ollivander dit :

« C'est bon, elle est faite pour toi. »

Il sort une autre baguette et la donne à mon idiot de frère Kuro.

« Cette baguette est faite en bois d'if elle contient un ventricule de cœur de dragon et fait 30 cm elle est légèrement souple et est légèrement flexible. »

Kuro l'essaye un éclair noir sort de sa baguette et dérange le bureau d'Ollivander et ce dernier dit :

« Elle te va comme un gant tu peut la garder »

Ensuite Ollivander sort la troisième baguette et me la donne.

« Elle est faite en bois d'orme elle contient un ventricule cœur de dragon et fait 22 cm elle est très souple. »

Je l'essaye mais il ne se passe rien et Ollivander dit :

« Non, non, non surement pas »

Il va chercher un autre étui et me le donne. Je sors la baguette qui est à l'intérieur. Et le gérant (Ollivander) du magasin dit (ou plutôt récite de manière monotone) :

« Elle est faite en bois de cerisier contient une plume de phénix et fait 27,5 cm elle est idéale pour les sortilèges, est très souple et très flexible »

Je l'essaye, une grande chaleur m'envahie et un éclair vert sort de la baguette et dérange tous les étuis à baguettes de la pièce et l'homme (Ollivander) me dit:

« Cette baguette est faite pour toi, bien en tout vous me devez 21 gallions d'or. »

Nous lui donnons les 21 gallions d'or et nous partons en tout il devra nous rester 30 gallions d'or. Nos parents arrivent, au fait j'ai remarqué que je n'ai pas présenté mes parent mon père fit 1 m 90 cm, il est musclé, a les cheveux châtains qui partent dans tout les sens et les yeux marrons et aujourd'hui il porte un costume (chemise blanche, veste noire fermée qui ne laisse apparaître qu'un peu de la chemise, une cravate noire, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires sans lacet et sans scratch), ma mère a le cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus elle est mince et a une poitrine normale pour une femme de 39 ans elle porte une jupe crayon (jupe longue qui colle au jambe) couleur crème, une chemise blanche, une veste crème et un ruban autour du cou (comme dans les uniformes) couleur crème, ses cheveux sont attaché en chignon. Bon comme je le disais on sort, nos parents arrivent et ils ont aux mains 3 cages où dans chacune une chouette effraie dort la tête sous le bras. Nos parents nous disent :

« Ce sont des cadeaux pour votre entrée à Poudlard »

Et ils nous donnent une chouette à chacun. Celle de Kuro est noire avec la tête et le ventre blanc et le dessous des ailes aussi elle a les yeux couleur crème. Celle de Kiara et couleur crème avec la tête le ventre et le dessous des ailes blanches elle a les yeux noirs. La mienne est blanche avec des traces noires sur les ailes elle a le bec noir et une trace noire qui part du bec qui passe entre les deux yeux et finit en haut de la tête, elle a les yeux bleus azur. Finalement on rentre chez nous, et moi j'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard!

* * *

Review's s'il vous plait! Kiss!3 3


	4. Chapter 3

L : Cela ce passe à l'époque où Harry entre en deuxième année (j'ai préféré les mettre à un an d'écart tu verras plus tard pourquoi) et pour le nom de la chouette tu verras dans ce chapitre. « Pour aller au chemin de traverse » c'est le père à Katsu(Kureiji) « ah mais heu arrête taré de père » c'est Katsu qui parle.

Chapitre 3: Le Poudlard Express

OU

Quand on découvre que Malfoy est con vraiment con

Je me réveille et part vers la cuisine, entre et m'assoie. Kuro m'engueule déjà :

« Ah ben enfin, t'es réveillée »

Et moi j'ai envie de te foutre mon poing dans ta gueule. Un elfe de maison arrive et me demande :

« Maitresse Katsu a envie quoi pour le déjeuné de maitresse Katsu? »

Je lui demande comme d'habitude (c'est-à-dire bacon, céréales, œufs, lait, et jus de fruit) L'elfe (un certain Sarty je crois) m'apporte mon petit déjeuné je commence à manger et Shiro arrive, ah au fait je vous ai pas dit Shiro c'est ma chouette, bon donc je disais Shiro arrive et se pose sur le perchoir avec Yoru (la chouette de Kuro) et Beju (la chouette de Kiara) en me piquant des céréales au passage. Saleté de chouette! (mais je l'adore elle me ressemble tellement! XD) je mange mon petit déjeuné, seule, car les autres sont déjà partit dans leur salle de bain (on a une salle de bain chacun et une chambre chacun ce qui fait 5 chambres avec chacune une salle de bain attenante) et part ensuite me laver et m'habiller. Aujourd'hui j'ai un débardeur blanc avec dessus une veste sans manche noire avec une cravate bleue attachée à la veste, un pantalon noir avec des chaines bleues, des chaussures noires, des mitaines noires avec une barre bleue, des barrettes noires qui retienne ma frange, passe noir avec un gros nœud noir. Ça c'est un look de rock-star ! Je me fais un maquillage très naturel et part vers la cuisine. À mon arrivée tout le monde est prêt ma mère aborde le même look qu'au Chemin de Traverse (ce qui remonte a une semaine), pareil pour mon père, mon frère lui a une chemise blanche, une veste sans manche noire avec une cravate bleue accrochée à la chemise, un pantalon noir avec de grosses chaînes bleues, des chaussures noires, et une j'ai bien dit une mitaine noire avec une barre bleue, il m'a copié! Ma sœur a une robe noire jusqu'aux genoux avec une cravate bleue au col, elle a des bottes noires et des mitaines noires avec des barres bleues, elle a ses cheveux (long pour elle) attaché en couette, bon je crois qu'on a eu la même idée pour le look XD! On part pour la gare avec nos valises qui pèsent trois tonnes.

Des heures plus tard:

Nous sommes dans le Poudlard Express, on a enfin trouvé un compartiment vide et on a enfin réussit à ranger nos valises. Nous nous asseyons moi prêt de la fenêtre Kuro en face de moi et Kiara à coté de moi. J'entends des pas, quelqu'un ouvre la porte, c'est un mec il est roux (surement un Weasley) à coté il y a un mec brun et une fille avec les cheveux châtains.

« On peut s'assoir ici tout les autres compartiments sont plain » lance le rouquin

« Bien sur Weasley »

« Bien sur il reste beaucoup de place» répond Kiara

« Si Kiara et d'accord moi aussi » répond Kuro

« Merci » dit le rouquin en s'asseyant à coté de Kuro « Mais vous êtes des Sang-Purs? »

Je réponds:

« Oui pourquoi? »

« Et bien vous ne me considérez pas comme un traître à son sang »

« Non. » je réponds en cœur avec Kiara et Kuro

« Merci »

« De rien »

Ça c'était moi. Ils ne parlent plus et on entend encore des pas cette fois c'est un mec blond qui ouvre la porte, il dit:

« Ah tien Potter tu es revenu tu ne sais pas que Poudlard n'est pas fait pour toi »

« Je t'emmerde Malfoy » dit le brun(Potter)

« De toute façon je n'étais pas venu pour te parler »dit-il « Vous êtes des nouveaux? » rajoute-t-il en notre direction

Mais qu'il est con, non franchement Malfoy est vraiment con.

« Non, le pape »

Non mais franchement j'en ai marre que l'on pose des questions idiote en plus il fallait que je la sorte celle là. Je regarde Kuro et son regard à lui dit « mais qu'elle est conne » mais je l'emmerde moi à mon débile de frère, Potter est mort de rire comme Weasley et la fille aux cheveux châtains et Malfoy ne trouve rien de mieux que de dire:

« Hein? »

« C'est une expression moldu Malfoy »

« Tss, je venais vous dire d'aller à Serpentard c'est la meilleure des maisons »

« Alors, comme ça tu es à Serpentard dommage moi qui voulais y aller c'est râpé on dirait qu'ils n'acceptent que les cons à Serpentard »

Là tout le compartiment (moi y compris) est mort de rire et Malfoy humilié repart dans un « Tss » Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser!

* * *

Reviews s'il vous plait.


	5. Chapter 4

L : les réponses pour mon physiques plus quelques questions sont sur mon profil et pour le nom de la mère j'avais pensé à Kanashimi (qui veut dire tristesse parce-que leur mère désespère car ils font que des conneries XD!) et je te rassure ils ne vont pas aller à Poufsoufle (toi aussi tu déteste Poufsoufle on a plein de points communs *v*!) et oui j'adore les mangas et les noms japonais

Chapitre 4: La répartition

OU

Les Soburin ne font rien comme les autres c'est bien connu

On est dans le train et pour une fois on est d'accord, il faut que la rentrée soit spéciale et hors de questions qu'on soit à Poufsoufle la maison des nuls (non nous ne sommes pas racistes mais réaliste les Poufsoufles ont les plus mauvais résultats en tout à par au Quidditch où ils sont avant dernier, les derniers étant les Serdaigles) par contre vous ne saurez pas ce qu'on a prévus de faire à la cérémonie des répartitions XD! On arrive à Poudlard, on descend et laissons nos valises dans le train comme l'a demandé une voix au microphone, nous voyons les autres élèves faire de même et personnellement ça me rassure, un géant (et non ce n'est pas moi qui suis petite! Bon, ok je ne fais que 1 m 30 alors que j'ai 11 ans U_U mais cette fois il est vraiment géant le mec, il doit faire au moins 5 m 00 OoO!) crie:

« ALORS, LES PREMIERES ANNEES VOUS VENEZ AVEC MOI ET LES AUTRES VOUS SAVEZ OÛ ALLER! »

« Outch, mes jolis tympans sont partit en fumée T^T »

Je retiens ma sœur au dernier moment d'aller avec les autres et lui chuchote :

« T'a oublié notre plan ou quoi è_é? »

« Non, non t'inquiète mais sauf que sinon on ne sait pas où aller »me murmure-t-elle

« Pas faux »dis-je

« Alors on fait comment? Il est hors de questions que l'on se mêle trop à la foule et que l'on soit normal! » S'interroge mon débile de frère en chuchotant

« On les suit, on reste dans un coin de la salle où ils vont tous expliquer et après on fait la suite du plan » je réponds aux deux énergumènes

Il faut comprendre que je suis la meneuse du groupe (et oui même mon frère me considère comme la meneuse) et que sans moi les conneries ne serait pas faîtes, quoi que si mais seulement la moitié! On enfonce donc nos cagoules noires (comme les ninjas XD) sur nos têtes et nous nous dissimulons dans nos capes. OPERATION CAMOUFLAGE XD! Nous suivons le groupe d'élève et nous arrivons à un lac nous nous mettons tout les trois dans une barque (après tout le géant a dit pas plus de 4 par barques) et un garçon brun aux yeux noirs aux cheveux en batailles avec deux mèches tombant sur chaque coté de son visage (donc 2 XD) et avec une franche se met dans notre barque et dit :

« Salut moi c'est Dark Heaven»

Je ne réponds pas mon frère et ma sœur non plus, on ne va pas casser notre couverture pour lui! Nan mais faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties! Mais bon j'adore son prénom Dark ça signifie ténèbres c'est classe et son nom Heaven ça signifie cieux ou paradis. Ça fait classe Paradis ténébreux ou Cieux ténébreux en plus ça lui va bien, c'est presque aussi cool que Katsu ou Kuro (j'ai du mal à l'admettre mais Kuro et plus classe que Katsu en plus Kuro Soburin ou Souverain noir c'est classe, très classe, moi mon prénom il signifie rien Ouin T^T) nous passons sous un tunnel de pierre et à l'entrée il y a du lierre tombant qui la cache on arrive dans une salle comme prévu. Le géant nous laisse et on se retrouve avec une vieille (je dirais très vieille c'est même possible qu'elle ai vus et participé à la création de Poudlard) chouette (enfin elle ressemble plus à un rat qu'à une chouette et en plus c'est une femme) qui nous dit :

« Bonjour je suis le professeur McGonagall, vous aller entrer dans une pièce où l'on vous fera faire… »

Et blablabla Choixpeau et blablabla Gryffondor et blablabla Serpentard et blablabla Poufsoufle et blablabla Serdaigle et ça continue comme ça pendant au moins 20 minutes avant que tout les élèves partent dans la salle bien sur nous nous restons dans le coin bien caché et elle ne nous remarque même pas et ferme la porte, nous arrivons et regardons par le trou de la serrure et mon frère pas un trou qu'a la porte, on voit un chapeau il chante, j'ai mal aux oreille, la vieille chouette appelle enfin et finalement:

« Katsu Soburin »

Evidement je n'apparais pas j'entends des :

« Mais où elle est? Elle s'est peu être perdue? Elle a peu être eu tellement peur que elle n'est pas venue? »

Et enfin « BLAM! » ça c'est Kuro et ça grâce pour ouvrir les portes, tout le monde nous regarde parfait! Nous avançons dans une démarche noble et vélane à pas aériens moi légèrement à l'avant et Kiara et Kuro légèrement derrière et sur mes cotés j'avance jusque sur l'estrade avec Kuro et Kiara et Dumbledore dit:

« Et bien la voilà Professeur McGonagall »

Je mets le Choixpeau et entend une voix dire:

« Je vois je vois de la ruse, une envie de faire ses preuves, de se montrer, de faire des bêtises, de protéger a sœur et son frère mais surtout d'embêter les professeurs »

Je lui dis (dans ma tête bien sure) :

« Bon tu ne vas pas faire toute une liste de ce que je veux met moi à une maison et vite! »

Pour toute réponse j'entends un « SERPENTARD! » des acclamations, je pose le Choixpeau et part chez les Serpentards et je vois le regard déçu de Potter, Weasley, et Granger. Je leur envoie un regard où il y a marqué « désolé » et m'assoie sur le banc. Ma sœur passe et je me dis pourvu qu'elle soit à Serpentard et pas chez les Serdaigles et le Choixpeau dit: « SERPENTARD! »

Je soupire intérieurement de soulagement et ma sœur s'assoie en face de moi et à coté d'une fille appelée Pansy Parkinson (comme la maladie XD) et je remarque que je suis assise à coté de Malfoy je soupire (extérieurement cette fois) et dit:

« Je suis maudite »

« Malheureusement oui »dit mon débile de frère

« Pas toi! » je m'exclame

« Et si » me répond-t-il

Bon et bien, ça commence bien!

* * *

Review's s'il vous plait !


	6. Chapter 5

**L**: j'avais pensé mettre la répartition de Dark mais j'ai eu la flemme et puis c'était 23h00, et puis t'a pas répondu à ma question qui est : c'est quoi ton pseudo sur Skyrock et/ou (si t'a) et ton adresse MSN (si t'a aussi) et puis je sais qui peut aimer Poufsoufle. Les cons XD!

Chapitre 5:Le début des cours

OU

Pourquoi Rogue a envie de se suicider

Rogue (alias l'homme-qui-a-cassé-avec-son-shampoing) arrive et nous donne notre emploie du temps, en nous lançant à mon frère ma sœur et moi un regard noir. Le préfet (qui est très moche) nous amène à notre salle commune qui est dans les cachots (non mais franchement quelle idée de mettre un dortoir dans des cachots o_O) et commence son discours:

« Bonjour cher Serpentards, vous devez savoir qu'il y a des règles ici et qu'il faut les respecter, ensuite les dortoirs des filles et des garçons sont séparés, les garçons vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller dans le dortoir des filles et pareil pour vous mesdemoiselles mais on s'en fout. Vous pouvez respecter cette règle comme l'enfreindre on s'en fout, évitez juste de l'enfreindre quand Rogue est là. »

Bravo très Serpentard « Vous pouvez l'enfreindre on s'en fout » je commence à l'apprécier, je remarque des cheveux noirs en batailles. Dark o_O?! Ouais c'est bien lui, bon je pense que ma sœur et moi on va dormir ensemble avec Kuro aussi, ouais je sais j'ai beau le dire j'aime bien mon frère mais il me fait chier! Donc nous prenons une chambre pour nous trois (Kuro, Kiara et moi), on entre. Et Kiara dit:

« Beurk leur gout sont nul et franchement du vert kaki partout avec de l'argenté et du vert émeraude beurk! Beurk! Beurk! »

Franchement elle et ses bonnes manières, elle aurait mieux fait d'aller à Serdaigle tien! Je sais, je suis méchante mais c'est vrai des fois elle me gonfle vraiment! Comme tous les trois nous sommes d'accord avec elle on change la couleur des murs. Trois murs marron chocolat au lait et un bleu-vert où il y a nos trois lits à baldaquin deux places en bois noir, avec leurs couvertures bleu-vert avec des taches marron chocolat au lait. Nos trois armoires sont dans le mur (marron) en face des lits leurs portes sont marron chocolat, plus foncé que les murs. Quelqu'un entre dans la chambre, c'est Dark! Il dit:

« Salut. Je m'appelle Heaven Dark, je paris que vous êtes les triplés Soburin »

« Non, on est tous les trois la reine d'Angleterre.» dit-je ironiquement

« Ah ah, très marrant » dit-il lui aussi ironiquement « Bon, est-ce que je peut m'installer ici? »

« C'est d'accord » lui répondit-je

« J'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaître, je ne sais pas pourquoi. » dit-il

« C'est parce-que c'était nous dans la barque » lui répondit-je

« Ah ok, sinon j'aime bien votre chambre. » affirme-t-il

« Merci »dit-je

Je lui installe un lit assorti à la chambre à coté de celui de Kuro qui est très espacé de celui de Kiara qui est à coté du miens et lui installe une armoire dans le mur assortie à la chambre. Nous nous mettons en pyjama, les garçons dans leur salle de bain et nous dans la notre (et oui même ici on a plusieurs salles de bain la classe hein XD) et on se couche.

Le lendemain matin:

Nous nous réveillons tous à 6h00 je vais dans la salle de bain (des filles croyez pas que je suis perverse quoique mais bon hein on n'est pas là pour ça XD) me douche et m'habille avec l'uniforme des Serpentards filles(où j'ai raccourci la jupe pour qu'elle m'aille jusqu'au genoux) et laisse la salle de bain à ma sœur qui deux minutes plus tard est prête, nous allons à la Grande-Salle tous les trois je prends mon petit dèj' de d'habitude et Dark me regarde visiblement surpris et dit:

« Tu mange tout ça?! »

« Ben quoi? J'ai faim c'est tout » lui répondit-je en commençant à dévorer mon p'tit dèj'

«T'inquiète elle est toujours comme ça tu t'y habitueras »

« O...Ok »

Nous finissons de manger et je demande:

« On commence pars quoi? »

« Par cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue et en commun avec les Gryffondor »me répond Kiara

Elle m'étonnera toujours celle là, toujours à mémoriser les emploies du temps je regarde Dark qui fait une grimace et dit :

« Les Bouffondor oui! »

Nous partons donc pour le cours en commun avec les Bouffondor, on arrive en avance comme prévu et je dis:

« Bien il faut commencer l'année très fort, alors j'avais prévu de… »

Non mais vous ne croyez pas que j'aller vous laissez écouter vous rêvez ou quoi? Bon toujours est il que l'on avait fini de parler quand out le monde arriva et tout ce que je peux vous dire au sujet du plan c'est que Dark est avec nous.

Cela fait 20 minutes que nous avons commencé le cours et j'en ai marre je suis avec Kiara (qui fait tout mais bon hein? Ce n'est pas de ma faute T^T) et Kuro est avec Dark et le prof ne sait pas combien il va regretter de nous avoir mis ensemble. La potion est terminée est c'est là qu'on commence vraiment, Kiara et moi on balance le chaudron plein de potion pour donner des furoncles (alors qu'il fallait faire une potion pour les enlever) sur une fille, une Serpentard. Pansy Parkinson je crois, des furoncles poussent sur elle et elle commence à crier soudain une fumée verte envahit la salle (c'est Kuro qui fait le sort: _Midori Kemuri _(ça veut dire fumée verte en japonais XD) un sort de notre invention XD) est le sol est plein de bouse (ça c'est Dark et moi qui avons lancé les bombes-à-bouse) pourtant ça sent le vomit (c'est Kiara qui a lancée le sort: _Ôto Monogusa _(qui veut dire odeur de vomit) un autre sort de notre invention XD) nous partons ,en évitant la bouse(ce qui est très difficile), du cours de l'autre coté de la porte en ayant pris soin de la fermer et nous lançons un sort de nettoyage sur nos vêtements , nos chaussures et sur le sol du couloir(salis par la bouse) rentrons dans notre salle commune et éclatons de rire. Je paris que Rogue veut tuer ceux qui ont fait ça et après se suicider. J'adore Poudlard.

* * *

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre avec ce chapitre mais voilà j'avais la flemme de l'écrire et puis voilà vous m'aimez et on ne tue pas l'auteure sinon et bien de 1) il n'y aura pas de suite à la fic et de 2) c'est parce-que vous m'aimez

Reviews?

Signée: La tarée(Rafcorail) qui a peur de se faire tuer.


End file.
